wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Insignificance
NOTICE!: Like others' criminal altsonas, all the killing stuff is made up! I enjoy violent movies, so that's where I did get the inspiration. my altsona that represents my dark side, but some stuff I made up such as the killing part reference: Appearance "All roses have thorns." Insignificance, nicknamed Insignia, is scarred. Her entire body is covered in scars, but they mostly are near her eyes, which she says she's almost blinded from. Like Noble, her eyes are blue and she has the body of a NightWing but is distantly SeaWing. However, Insignia is different. Insignia's scales don't shine like Noble's, instead her teardrop scales do. Her talons and spikes are stained with blood and her body is covered in scars, so she is definitely a killer. A scarred one. Her scales are jet black, but a dark gray blends in. Her wing membranes are the same jet black her scales have. Her underbelly is also a similar dark gray to the one blended in with on her scales. She is fine with walking, where she looks like she's walking fine, but running makes her extremely tired, so she prefers not to since she just looks like a dead rat attempting to run. Her flying is fine, but she definitely does not like to run, or really, show herself anywhere unless if she has to. Personality "What's left on a rose is a thorn." Insignia wasn't how she used to be. At first she was cheerful until dragons changed her life so drastically that she turned a new leaf. Now she's not caring for anyone she hate or grudge to and is extremely aggressive. She scarred herself in the past after issues that made her feel like a loner. Things never really went her way after that, and she started to feel like she wasn't really part of anything, so she started to do things for others in a semi-loyal way to make things go her own way, when really the one giving the orders wasn't really trying to help her. Now she wants to kill everyone who can possibly make her angry and is now focusing on the world apocalypse. History "Damn it all!" At first she thought a crowd was a terrifying thing.'' At first.'' Nobody has entirely friends; at least someone has an enemy. When enemies started attacking her, she didn't know what to do. The enemies attacked her, and she gained scars all over her body. She of course, did have some good friends around. She couldn't take it anymore one day, and began to plot her revenge. Soon she took it to far. She murdered them all. She murdered everyone who attacked her. She started to feel good about it. She didn't know why. Was it the fact that they weren't going to be attacking her anymore? Was she just simply enjoying the feeling of death? She got multiple scars from the fight to add to her scar collection. Her talons also got bloodstained. Some question her about it, but she simply does not like to talk about it and keeps it a secret to herself. Abilities "Do I care?" Insignificance is an average NightWing in powers. She is not moonborn, but she doesn't depend on the mind. She depends on combat. However, she's slow when she runs, so it contradicts some of her fighting skills. She can fly fast, as her wings are not scarred as much, but is very maniplative with her talons. Some called her weak in battle due to her claiming she's strong but never finding an opponent, but she fought a training dummy. Relationships Noble: "Damn you." She can't seem to find any possible way she could be friends with her. In fact, she thinks of her as an enemy. Too cheerful, not dark at all. The two, of course, often have fights. neutral/negative Trivia "I'm not smart, thank you." * Her name means too low of consideration and importance Gallery "...Seriously?" InsignificanceRef.png|Colored by me Screenshot 20190916-210856.jpg|By Epi! Ca70f6694ea6ddf.png|By Ver! NobleAndInsignifiganceSilhoette - ReverbtheDragon.png|insignia and her bright side drago by Reverb! A776CE54-A95B-48D8-BC65-6B06D225E186.png|by Piggy! 6D743C49-8174-4AF5-B957-92F1CCACF49D.jpeg|Noble x Insignia ship aesthetic, by Mercy Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters